Concurso de Fanfics de Natal: Floco de Neve!
by Hamii
Summary: Concurso de Fanfics de Natal. Resultado Final!
1. Regras

**Concurso de Fanfics de Natal: Floco de Neve!**

_Instruções e Incrições._

_-_

Sim, meu povo, Hamii e Kelly resolveram fazer um concurso de fanfics!

Nada melhor do que fazer o que gostamos, e ainda ganhar prêmios por isso. (mesmo que os prêmios sejam fanfics (também.))

Isso mesmo. Vamos aos prêmios primeiro? Certo.

-

**1º Lugar:** Uma longfic (máximo 4 capítulos), e duas ones.

**2º Lugar:** Duas ones.

**3º Lugar:** Uma one.

*****_Os ganhadores deverão escolhar a autora de sua preferencia. Kelly ou Hamii._

-

Serão aceitas somente ones com números de palavras entre 500 e 3000.

-

Agora, os temas, quais vocês poderão escolher só um!

-

**Temas:**

**1. Natal, peru, pinheiro.**

**2. Ano novo, campagne, fogos de artifício.**

**3. Estrela-cadente, visgo, tapa na cara.**

**4. Chocolate, enfeite de árvore de Natal, beijo.**

**5. Família, criança, Papai Noel.**

**-**

É isso, vocês enviarão as inscrições por **reviews, **certo?

Nas inscrições, vocês terão que pôr assim:

**Nome:**

**Nome da One:**

**Casal:**

**Idade dos Personagens:**

**Tema escolhido:**

**Observação (caso queira):**

**Autora do Prêmio (caso ganhe o concurso):**

**-**

É isso. Alguma dúvida? É só entrar em contato com a Kelly ou com a Hamii, que responderemos atenciosamente!

Obrigadinha pela atenção, e boa sorte a todos que resolverem participar!

* * *

Inscrições serão aceitas somente até dia **07 de Dezembro**.

Prazo máximo para postagem da fanfic será até o dia **10 de Dezembro**.

* * *

Kelly e Hamii.


	2. Participantes

Muito bem, como vocês estão? Espero que bem.

**As inscrições foram encerradas!**

Isso mesmo! Vou passar agora a lista dos participantes e os critérios de avaliação.

* * *

Nome: Michaelis Morbid

Nome da One: O Visgo e a Estrela

Casal: Neji e Tenten

Idade dos Personagens: 17

Tema escolhido: Estrela-cadente, visgo, tapa na cara

Observação (caso queira): Não quero '-'

* * *

Nome: Tenten Kino

Nome da One: We Are The World

Casal: Sem casal (é uma fic com o Time Gai, de Naruto)

Idade dos Personagens: 14 anos (Tenten, Lee, Neji) e 28 (Gai Sensei)

Tema escolhido: Tema 5

Observação: Songfic com a música que dá título à fic :). Alguns outros personagens de Naruto poderão aparecer.

* * *

Nome:Uchiha Saya

Nome da One: Inverno

Casal: Neji e Tenten

Idade dos Personagens: 22 anos.

Tema escolhido: 4. Chocolate, enfeite de árvore de Natal, beijo.

Observação (caso queira):Sem observações.

* * *

Nome: Juliette

Nome da One: -Eu ainda estou indecisa nisso,então cho que quando postar venho aqui avisar .-

Casal: Huum...Eu to na dúvida entre NagatoxKonan ou SakuraxSasuke,enfim,se puder eu vou ver isso na ora que começar a escrever,então pode ser qualquer um dos dois.

Idade dos Personagens: 21

Tema escolhido:4

Observação (caso queira):-

**Observação das Organizadoras: **Tá meio indecisa hein, Juliette? Mas certo.

* * *

Nome: Natasha Hirotobi

Nome da One: Me bota debaixo daquele visgo, estrelinha.

Casal: SakuraxNarutoxSasuke

Idade dos Personagens: 15 ou 16 anos

Tema escolhido: 3. Estrela-Cadente, visgo, tapa na cara.

Observação: 1-Eu estou fazendo uma calendário de Adventos de Fanfics, então será que eu podia incluir essa fanfic nele? 2- Não será completamente fiel ao universo de Naruto.

**Observação das Organizadoras: 1. **Pode sim, aí você manda o link pra gente? (: **2. **Não tem problema nenhum em ser U.A.

* * *

Nome: Isabelalina12

Nome da One: Magia natalina

Casal: NaruHina

Idade dos Personagens: 16

Tema escolhido: Família, criança, papai noel

Observação (caso queira): nenhuma.

* * *

Nome: Juliana Trajano

Nome da One: Entre estrelas-cadentes e tapas

Casal: Neji & Tenten

Idade dos Personagens: 16

Tema escolhido: 3. Estrela-cadente, visgo, tapa na cara.

Observação (caso queira): nada .-.

* * *

Nome: Bia Tsuki

Nome da One: Nobody's Home.

Casal: Neji e Tenten

Idade dos Personagens: 17 (Tenten), 18 (Neji)

Tema escolhido: 4. Chocolate, enfeite de árvore de Natal, beijo.

Observação (caso queira): nenhuma.

* * *

Nome: Nina Auras (Me chamem de Nina-chan ;B)

Nome da One: Innocence

Casal: None. Sem casal. Pode ser?

Idade dos Personagens: Sasuke, 5. Itachi, 12.

Tema escolhido: 5. Família, criança, Papai Noel.

Observação (caso queira): Não vai ter casal. Acontece, no caso, nos anos modernos, sendo então Universo Alternativo.

**Observação das Organizadoras: **Não tem problema em não ter casal! Não se preocupe com isso.

* * *

Nome: Heavenn

Nome da One: Viciados em chocolate

Casal: Neji Tenten

Idade dos Personagens: 17 aninhos

Tema escolhido: 4. Chocolate, enfeite de árvore de Natal, beijo

Observação (caso queira): (...)

* * *

Nome: bubbly hb (o da conta?)

Nome da One: Uma noite inesquecível

Casal: tenten/neji

Idade dos Personagens: 17

Tema escolhido: Ano novo, campagne, fogos de artifício.

Observação (caso queira):

* * *

Nome:Tomoyo-chan vulgo To-chan

Nome da One:Lua, neve e olhos

Casal:Hinata e Neji. (XD pra quebra tds que tao preferindo Neji e Tenten - já fiz duas sobre eles... ^^")

Idade dos Personagens: Hinata:20 Neji:22

Tema escolhido:3. Estrela-cadente, visgo, tapa na cara.

Observação (caso queira):

* * *

Nome: Jessica Oliveira Vulgo J.M Oliver

Nome da One: Merry Christmas (está sujeita a mudança '-')

Casal: Naruto and Sasuke (Talvez envolva o time 7)

Idade dos Personagens: mais ou menos 22 anos.

Tema escolhido: 4. Chocolate, enfeite de árvore de Natal, beijo.

Observação (caso queira):

* * *

Nome:Hyuuga Tenten n.n

Nome da One:Ops! Desculpa...

Casal:Neji X Tenten

Idade dos Personagens:Neji(18), Tenten(17)

Tema escolhido:Natal, peru, pinheiro.

Observação (caso queira):Titulo não definido

* * *

Nome: Miss_Tenten

Nome da One: Aishiteru No Kokoro

Casal: Neji e Tenten

Idade dos Personagens: 17 anos (Neji e Tenten)

Tema escolhido: Chocolate, enfeite de árvore de Natal, beijo.

Observação (caso queira): minha fanfic inclui aparição de alguns dos personagens do anime ealguns criados por mim - se me recordo bem, são dois. Já posso adicionar a fanfic?

* * *

Nome: Srt. Maga

Nome da One: Lembranças de natal

Casal: Neji/Tenten

Idade dos Personagens: Uns 23 anos

Tema escolhido: 5- Família, criança, Papai Noel.

Observação (caso queira): outros personagens de Naruto vão aparecer

* * *

**CERTO, **bem, bastante gente não é? Agora vamos para os critérios de avaliação!

**Ortografia (nova e antiga): 3,0**

**Criatividade: 4,0**

**Tema: 2,0**

É, isso, critérios básicos que passam desde observar se você seguiu o tema, até a criatividade e os errinhos pequenos e crueis que vocês podem cometer.

* * *

AJUDARIA SE VOCÊS MANDASSEM UMA REVIEW COM O LINK DA FANFIC. sabe, ajudaria, mesmo.

* * *

**Tudo o que podemos dizer agora é: BOA SORTE, a todos.**

E não esqueçam, vocês tem até quinta (dia 10), para enviar as fanfics!

* * *

**Caso, **eu não tenha colocado alguém, se manifestem, por favor.

Kelly e Hamii


	3. Resultado Final

**Concurso de Fanfics de Natal: Floco de Neve!**

_Resultado Final_

-

Sim, querido público (?), o concurso infelizmente, acabou.

Ficamos felizes com quem participou e gostaríamos de agradecer essas pessoas.

Estão curiosos? Que bom!

**1º Lugar: **Bia Tsuki com **Nobody's Home**.

**2º Lugar: **Julianalmeida com **Entre estrelas-cadente e tapas**.

**3º Lugar: **Prii . ncesa com **Minha Estrela **e Hyuuga Tenten n.n com **Peru de Natal**.

* * *

Bom, vencedoras podem nos mandar uma review por aqui, ou uma mensagem pessoal, como preferirem, dizendo como querem os prêmios. Casal, cenário, idade, etc.

* * *

**G**ente, quem não ganhou, não era por que a fanfic não estava boa. Todas estavam boa, o que até nos assustou um pouco na hora de decidirmos, só que essas pessoas que ganharam, realmente se superaram. Quem quizer nos mandar uma mensagem para conversar sobre isso, ou só saber o que achamos da fanfic, por favor, sintam-se à vontade.

* * *

**P**arabéns à quem venceu, e também à quem não venceu!

**A**gora, um dúvida nossa, muita gente tem perguntado se faremos outros concursos, e também nos pedindo isso.

**S**e você faz parte dessas pessoas, nos mande uma review, dizendo que quer outro concurso, e até, por que não, nos sugere um tema? Deixamos em aberto, essa enquete, até deixaremos uma ficha aqui, para quem não quizer ter o trabalho de digitar muita coisa.

**Gostaria que Kelly e Hamii fizessem um novo Concurso de Fanfics?**

**Sim ( )**

**Não ( )**

**Se sua resposta for sim, gostaria de sugerir um Tema?**

**Sim ( ) Qual? _____________________________**

**Não ( )**

**O que mais gostou no Concurso de Fanfics de Natal: Floco de Neve?**

**O que te desagradou no Concurso de Fanfics de Natal: Floco de Neve?**

* * *

**É** isso. Bom, no tema, é qualquer coisa. Mesmo, o desse foi **Natal**.

* * *

Bem, sintam-se à vontade em entrar em contato, sobre qualquer coisa.

Beijos, Kelly e Hamii.


End file.
